User blog:Mugetron/Alpha 10.0 (+hotfix 4)
Darkwood Alpha 10.0 was released March 25th, 2017. Changes * Updated engine to Unity 5.5.2. Should help with performance and crashing on some hardware configurations. * The game will now run in a "high performance" mode if you have at least 4GB of RAM on Windows. This means that textures will not be loaded dynamically, which will help with stuttering during exploration. * Improvements to how audio is loaded, which also should help with stuttering. * The Radio Tower has been reworked, and it's underground is now accessible. * Added new locations, and added new stuff to some existing locations. * Added new dialogues for existing characters. * Reworked the transition area between chapters a bit. * Added a lot of new story items. * Added new journal entries. * Added remaining outcomes for the Doctor in Chapter 2. * Changed physics of throwing items. * Changed the amount of parts required for Piotrek's equipment hunt. * Changed the sprite for the cursor, when you can't currently interact. * Changed balance of generator gasoline usage. * Changed how you tell the Bikeman from where you want to get your stuff moved. * Added descriptions to weapons which don't interrupt enemy animations. * Added new modifiers to some weapons. * Changed crafting requirements for some items in the workbench, and added new items. * Rebalanced reputation gain for some items. * The well can now be used once per day at any time of day, not only night. * Increased duration of invisibility perk. * Added a exclamation mark icon when you have unshown items, or unheard gossip during dialogue. * Wolfman ain't a pushover anymore. * You can "disarm" mushrooms when throwing items at them. * Vines can now be hit at any part of their body, not just root. They also die after some time when catching you. * Mushroom man now explodes after some time when chasing you. * Added a shortcut from the hideout in the swamps. * You can also visit the Musician in the Church Ruins when on the Violin quest. * Added confirmation when trying to eat the Mushroom Granny. * Corpses inside a hideout that are empty will disappear after some time. * Mushroom man now chases closest enemy when he wakes up, not automatically the player. * Changed explosion damage for barrels. * Changed character spawn areas for Chapter 2. * Changed amount of Baby Banshees spawned by Banshee. Also changed their balance. * Added new events and dialogues for the Musician in Chapter 2. * Changed the Elephants' requirement for entering their house. * New sounds, art and animations. * New random objects around the woods. * Less huge roots in the swamps. * Updated some dialogue portraits. Fixes * Fixed static characters repositioning themselves randomly (very rare). * Fixed Doctor not appearing in Chapter 2. * Fixed issues with Mushroom Granny dialogue about villagers. * Fixed random world sounds appearing in incorrect chapter. * Fixed missing textures from Snail house. * Fixed a lot of bugs with invisible walls in the swamp. * Fixed the rabbit having to much health. * Fixed issues with infection and fire sounds. * Fixed road at Piotrek's. * Fixed Radio Tower not being selectable on the map and no notifier about discovering it. * Fixed missing names for some objects and items. * Fixed roof not disappearing when entering the Radio Tower. * Fixed Musician's infection. * Fixed some firearms being used up when finding them. * Fixed a lot issues with the cursor, and added click animations. * Fixed some tractors not being lootable. * Fixed some random world sounds being heard too often. * Fixed lakes sometimes spawning on top of the road in the sawmill. * Fixed pigs in the pigsheds attacking villagers when you aggro them. * Fixed time stop disappearing too quickly during sawmill event. * Fixed vine damage for weapon you get from the sawmill event. * Fixed a lot of other spoilery issues with the sawmill event :P * Fixed rot not occuring sometimes when you leave items in wardrobes. * Fixed some bugs in Musician parents' house. * Fixed padlock in the chest inside the '"inhabited" border cottage. * Fixed not being able to use some items via the aim button. * Fixed some beds being draggable. * Fixed Bikeman being able to disappear in line of sight when night comes, and not disappearing when it's the 2 night in a row. * Fixed characters getting stuck in a certain part of the swamp hideout. * Fixed doors not receiving damage from fire. * Fixed some characters getting stuck on rotate animations. * Fixed being able to grab loot through doors in some cases. * Fixed being able to open the map during cooking. * Fixed door in pigshed. * Fixed a lot of objects appearing / disappearing in sight when exploring. * Fixed item text still visible when hovering mouse over an object and pressing "escape". * Fixed characters sometimes not emitting sounds when sleeping. * Fixed some dogs getting stuck at Woflman's. * Fixed issue with mouse control remapping. * Fixed rare error when crafting, which could cause random issues. Same with a error during closing dialogue. * Fixed incorrect text when trying to dig through rubble / holes. * Fixed issues when placing some traps, like the gas bottle. * Fixed a lot of little issues with the cursor when aiming, or selecting objects. * Fixed rare incorrect leg rendering when jumping through window. * Fixed itempopup sometimes not refreshing. * Fixed flashlight exploit. * Fixed missing animations from spiders. * Fixed a lot of issues with the villagers in the Quarry. * Added warning messages when trying to drop the boulder in the quarry. * Fixed fog not saving properly. * Fixed dogs not playing correct animation when having line of sight at you, but no way to reach you. * Fixed text / icon pixel movement when draggin notes or map. * Fixed dragging limits for notes and map. * Fixed light logic for torches bug. * Fixed issues when disarming some traps that then went directly to your currently selected hotbar slot. * Fixed some characters not respawning after player death. * Fixed rare player freeze after travelling through underwater tunnels. * Fixed issues where characters would not want to play eating animations. * Fixed centipede holes disappearing rapidly. * Fixed pathfinding in the Tree Village. * Fixed beartrap sprites in the swamp. * Fixed raven bug in Tree Village. * Fixed some invisible objects blocking the field of view. * Fixed incorrect colliders for underground in chapter 1. * Fixed ravens that don't fly in Radio Tower. * Fixed particle bug for Shadow Armor. * Fixed issue with sounds being sometimes cut off. * Fixed some dialogue portraits not looping correctly. Hotfix 1, 26.03.2017 * Fixed not being able to load a saved game. Your previous saves are fine, but you can start a new game if you want to be 100% sure. * Fixed weird stuff that happened when handling lights (like a torch, flashlight etc), that would cause the time to freeze or lots of other things. * Fixed UI bug when upgrading the workshop if a weapon upgrade window is already open. * Fixed pigshed cable bug (requires new game). * Fixed no stamina or durability drain on weapons after upgrading them. * Changed items on Doctor in chapter 2. Hotfix 2, 27.03.2017 * Fixed time freezing after loading a saved game. * Fixed crash when starting a new game, skipping prologue and reloading it without interacting with the oven. * Hopefully fixed the black overlay not disappearing after loading a saved game. Hotfix 3, 29.03.2017 * Fixed not being able to load saved games in chapter 2. Very sorry about that! Your saves from before this hotfix should work fine. * Fixed thrown knives... not being thrown. * Fixed very noisy and wood-hungry workbench after reaching max level. Hotfix 4, 30.03.2017 * Fixed black screen when dying after loading a saved game in chapter 2. * Fixed broken ending of Sawmill event. * Fixed rare case of bad world generation in chapter 2. This will require a new game to be started to take effect :( * Fixed some missing texts. Category:Patch Notes Category:News